User blog:Recgameboy/Story
Once upon a time, there were 5 friends: Coredem, Griffon, Drago, Gorem, and Tigrerra. Each of them could attach to Coredem: Gorem could use his sheild to protect him, Drago could use his horn, Tigrerra could help him run faster, and Griffon could help him fly. One day the friends were out on a peaceful walk until they saw them; Meta Altair and Meta Helios, who instantly attacked our heros, knocking Griffon and Drago unconsious. Coredem tells Gorem to jump on his back, which then engages 'Sheild Mode.' M.A. charges at them but hits Gorem's sheild, stunning him. "Where's the other guy?" Coredem asks Gorem. They see M.H., Coredem then tells Gorem to jump off his back. Right when Gorem jumps off, M.A. charges at him, making him fall on top of Tigrerra. M.H. and M.A. then attack Coredem. "See what happens when you act stupid?" M.H. says to the unconsious Coredem. When the 5 friends wake up, Coredem then asks "Did any one get the DNA code of the Bakugan the attacked us?" "Who were they?" Griffon asks. "I bet I know who does," says Drago, "The 8 Wisest Bakugan in Vestroia." Coredem, who took the biggest beating, is to hurt to walk all the way there, so Griffon jumps on Coredem's back enabling 'Flight Mode'. Eventually they reached it, The Monor of The 8 Wise Bakugan. Griffon then jumps off Coredem's back and rings the doorbell, the door opens and there she was, one of the most beautiful Bakugan, Monarus. She invited them inside and the 5 friends met the rest of The Wise Bakugan, El Condor, Rattleoid, Triad El Condor, Cosmic Ingram, Abis Omega, Dual Elfin, and Legionoid. Coredem told them of what had happened to them. "Didn't we just banish all the evil?" said Rattleoid. "You guyssssss sssshould go ssssssee ' 'Him' '" said Abis Omega. "That's a good idea, but..." said Cosmic Ingram. "But what?" asked El Condor. "The road there is dangerous" said Dual Elfin. "Who exactly is ' 'Him?' '" asks Tigrerra. "You'll know when you get there, here take this map" says Monarus. "Thanks" says Drago. After saying their good-byes the friends depart. Once they left they, ran into Viper Helios, who unfortunatly sounded just like Cyborg Helios so the friends were ready to fight him. "Wait, no I'm not--" V.H. starts before they were interupted by Hades, Primo Vulcan, and Mega Brontes. "No time to talk" says V.H.. P.V. then punches Griffon out of the way to get to Coredem who then says "Don't you know it's not polite to hit a girl!" "I just do what my boss tells me to" says P.V.. "I agree with Coredem" says Tigrrera. "And who would your boss be?" Questions Drago. "Why ask when you already met him?" states Mega Brontes. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER MET ME!!!" Coredem yells at P.V.. "Gate Card Set!" says Coredem. "You can't beat me!" says P.V.. "G.C. Open!" says Coredem. "Just to let you feel Griffon's pain I'll use this [Cordem's Ability Card]!" says Coredem. Final Score, P.V.: 790 Gs, Coredem: 1480 Gs. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO FIGHT ME??!!" Demands Coredem. "Run!" yells M.B.. The evil-doers then run away. "You O.K. Griffon?" Asks Coredem. "Yeah I'm O.K." answers Griffon. "Ride on my back" says Coredem. "So you were saying?" Drago asks V.H.. "--the same as the other guy. He's EVIL I'm not" finishes V.H.. "On the road again!" states Gorem. As the friends continue their journey. Suddenly they feel a rumbling. "What's going on?" Asks Coredem. "I don't know!" States V.H.. The rumbling soon stops, then from underground appears Serpenoid, but not just any Serpenoid, for this one was a Deka Serpenoid. "Hi!" Says Serpenoid. "I saw you guys at The Manor, I was there visiting The Wise Ones" says Serpenoid, "Why don't you guys let me give you a ride?" "Sure!" Says Coredem, "Griffon why don't you get on?" "O.K." says Griffon. Drago, Gorem, and Griffon ride Serpenoid, while Tigrerra connects to Cordem to enable 'Speed Mode,' and V.H. runs alongside them. A liitle bit down the road they come across a village. "This isn't on the map" states Griffon. "You're right" says Drago. Before they can enter they are attacked (Again!) by Hades, and 2 of the gang's minions: Brontes and Alto Brontes. "NO! Not Again!" Says Coredem. "And that guy's [Hades] back!" "You're going down!" Says A.B. "Tigrerra jump off!" Says Coredem. Tigrerra and Drago then switch places which engages 'Attack Mode.' "You're the ones who are going down!" Says V.H.. "Gate Card Set!" declares Coredem. Round 1: V.H. VS. A.B.. "Gate Card Open!" declares V.H.. "UH-OH!" Says V.H.. "Ability Card Activate: Helios! Good-Bye!" Final Score, A.B.: 830 Gs, V.H.: 890 Gs. "Wait Here!" Serpenoid tells his passengers. He then smacks Hades and Brontes with his tail, then runs them over. "Let's go!" Says Brontes. "Now let's go see that village" says Cordem. Once in the village Our Heros discover its inhabitants. "'Welcome to Dragonoid Village!'" Serpenoid reads off a sign. "Is this where you lived Drago?" asks Griffon. "No, I never even knew this was here" answers Drago. There they saw Delta Dragonoid, Hyper Dragonoid, Neo Dragonoid, Broze Neo Dragonoid, Turbine Dragonoid, Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon, and two of the allies of The Wise Ones, Dragon and Pyro. "Hi!" U.D.T. greets our heros. "Hello!" answers Tigrrera. "How are you?" U.D.T. asks Drago. "I'm good, we were wondering where we could find ' 'Him' '" Drago answers back. "' 'Him?' ' Oh, yeah I was just about to go visit him I could show you the way if you want" says U.D.T.. So with their visit to Dragonoid Village, our heros follow U.D.T. to find ' 'Him.' ' "Who exactly is ' 'Him?' '" Asks Coredem. "I'm not going to tell you yet, he prefers to let people meet him instead" answers U.D.T.. "OH, OK" Coredem replys. They then continue their journey to find ' 'Him.' ' "There it is" says U.D.T. as the group reaches a cave. "This is it, the home of ' 'Him' '" says U.D.T.. "A Cave?" States Gorem. "Yeah, ' 'HE' ' lives there for like half of the year" says U.D.T.. "Well then, let's go!" Declares Coredem. The group then walks up to the cave. "Hello, is anyone home?" Asks U.D.T. as he knocks on the door. "COME IN" answers a deep voice. U.D.T. then opens the door, and the group walks in. "Whoa" says the bewildered group as they meet ' 'Him.' ' "Maxus Dragonoid!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Shouts a bewildered Coredem, "I can't believe it!" "Hello friends" says M.D.. "Hello M.D." says U.D.T.. "So, what brings you here?" Asks M.D.. "Well," starts Coredem, "We need your help to stop..." Pauses Coredem. "What was his named?" "Cyborg Helios" answers V.H.. "Yeah, him" finishes Coredem. "Hmm, so you need help to defeat them?" states M.D.. "Yeah, pretty much" answers Coredem. "OK then, you're gonna need this" says M.D. hold out his hand to Coredem. "What is it?" asks Coredem. M.D. then tosses what was in his hand towards Coredem, it then lands on his back. It opens up revealing that its Rock Hammer. Coredem then falls over. "What's this?" he asks. "That would be Rock Hammer, he will assist yoiu in your battle" answers M.D.. "He's kinda heavy" says Coredem as he tries to get up. "You may need get use to him" says M.D.. As the guys try to help Coredem get up, Griffon gives a quick glare at R.H.. "Is everything alright?" Tigrerra asks Griffon. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm alright" Griffon answers. "Well then, let's get going" states M.D., who then dis-assembles himself into 7 parts. "Cool, yeah, we should get going, you coming?" says Coredem. "Nah, I was gonna move over to Dragonoid Village" says Maxus. "Then let's go!" Declares Coredem. As the group, now missing U.D.T., who stayed behind, leave Maxus' house, they continue their quest to defeat C.H.. "Do you think something's wrong with Griffon, she hasn't spoken to me since we left" Coredem asks Drago. "I don't know" Drago answers. A bit down the road, they meet a new character. "Who are you?" Asks Drago. "I'm Helix Dragonoid. I heard about you guys, you're trying to defeat C.H." answers H.D.. "Are you gonna stop us?" Asks Coredem. "Nope, I'm here to help" answers H.D. "I can take on a passanger, some of you look tired" "Take me" says Griffon. "But Griffon" says a sadden Coredem. "OK then, let's go!" says H.D.. Down farther, our friends soon see something. "What's that?" Serpenoid asks. "Oh no" says Coredem, "GOREM!" Coredem then throws R.H. off his back, who lands where Gorem once was, Gorem then lands on Coredem's back enabling 'Sheild Mode.' Charging right at them come Altair and Wired. They both hit Gorem's sheild, then start to fly away, "I don't think so," says Coredem "Tigrerra, Drago!" Tigrerra then jumps on Coredem's back enabling 'Speed Mode.' They then run after Wired and Altair, Coredem then jumps up, then Drago jumps onto Coredem's back enabling 'Attack Mode,' they then charge at the retreating foes causing them to fly away. "To easy" says Coredem. Griffon just rolls her eyes. "Well, I guess this is it" says Coredem. "Yep" says V.H.. "I thought we'd never get here" says Drago. "Now how to get in?" Questions Tigrerra. "We knock," says Coredem, he then uses R.H. to bust down the door. "Well, that worked" says H.D.. "Let's Go!!!!!" Cheers Serpenoid. "Right" says Coredem. After they walk in, the are greeted by C.H.. "Welcome," he says, "you must be dumber than I thought, coming here where I live. Now is where you die." From behind him come Primo Vulcan and Hades. "Good-bye for now" says C.H.. "We don’t have time for this" says Coredem. "Go on ahead" says Gorem. "Yeah, we'll stay" says Serpenoid. "OK" says Coredem, "Come on, let's go." The remainder of the group follow him. "There are to many corners here!!!" States H.D.. "Stop where you are!!!" Says a voice. "Oh no" says Coredem. "You won't get past us" says M.B.. "Coredem, you, V.H., and Griffon go on ahead, we'll take care of these three" says H.D.. "Right" agrees Coredem. They then run on ahead. "Cyborg Helios" shouts Coredem, when they see him. "How nice of you to join me, says C.H. as he turns to face Coredem, "but this is where it all ends." "Yeah, for you!!!" says Coredem. "C.H., give me back Metalfencer!!! Demands V.H.. "You can have him, I don’t need him anymore, for I have something better" says C.H.. "And what would that be?" Asks Griffon. "Allow me to introduce them," says C.H., "meet Klawgor, Scraper, Fencer, Spindle, Leefram, and Foxbat." "We can take 'em, we've defeated your other henchmen" says Coredem. "You're not gona fight them, you're gonna fight me" says C.H.. "What???" says Coredem. Cyborg Helios then starts to spark, drawing the other 6 to him. After a bright flash of light, our remaining heros see him. "Now! Tremble before Maxus Helios!" He says. He then swings at V.H., who almost dodges his attack. "AHH!!!" Shouts V.H.. "What' the matter, are you to weak!?!?!?!?!?" M.H. says. "You may be bigger than us," says Coredem, but that doesn't mean we can't beat you!!!" He then jumps up to attack, but M.H. swings at him sending him across the room. "I'll admit, that hurt, but we're still gonna take you down!!!" says a determined and exhausted Coredem. He then charges at M.H., meeting him blow to blow. "Why don't you give up?" Asks M.H.. "Because, I'm not a quitter!" Answers Coredem, he then uses R.H. to climb on top of M.H.. "Get off of me!" Demands M.H.. "NO!" Says Coredem, he then uses R.H. to try to rip M.H. apart. "GET OFF!!!!!!" Shouts M.H., who then throws Coredem off. "Now I'm gonna kill you! What?" Says M.H.. "Before you threw me off, I was able to pry Foxbat from you" says Coredem. "No matter, you'll never be able to leave here!" M.H. then hits a button, then starts hitting everything in the room. "Good-bye fools!" Says M.H. as he charges at our heros as he leaves. "We got to get out of here" says Viper Helios. "Right" says Coredem. "Help!" "AH, Griffon!" Says Coredem. He then runs to her, leaving R.H. behind him. "Griffon!" he says. "Help me" she says from underneath some rubble. "I'm gonna get you out of there" he says. After he starts digging, the pillar behind him falls over "NO!!!" He shouts, "Huh?" "Hello!" "Maxus!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Says Griffon and Coredem. "Just thought I'd come and help" says M.D. as heholds up the pillar. "By the way," Cordem says as he continues to dig Griffon out of the rubble, "Why'd you stop talking to me after I got Rock Hammer?" "I saw how you got when you got him, so I thought you wouldn't need us any more" answera Griffon, "then you used Drago, Tigrerra, and Gorem, but not me." "Are you kiding, I'll always need you guys, I didn't use you, because you weren't talking to me, which made me sad, because the truth is, I really like you Griffon" says Coredem. "Really?" says Griffon. "I hate to break up such a beautiful moment," says M.D., "but this is really heavey." "OK, let's go" says Coredem. Back out side the others watch the building collapse, and when the smoke clears, they see Coredem, Griffon, M.D., and V.H. with Metalfencer. "Well done" says a voice. Our heros then turn to see The 8 Wise Ones. "You have saved the land" continues Monarus. "Yeah, you are now considered one of us" says Rattleoid. "Yeah, for all your courage and bravery" says El Condor. "You are now The Other 8 Wise Ones." says Dual Elfin. "This calls for a celebration!" Declares Rattleoid. After the celebration, our heros say good-bye to Helix Dragonoid. "Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I got to get going" he says. "Well, it was nice meeting you," says Coredem, "hey, do you think you could take Rock Hammer with you? I think he'll be happier." They then look over at R.H. who jumps up and down happily. Helix Dragonoid then flies off. "Good-bye my friends! May we meet again!" He says. "Good-bye!" Everyone says. Meanwhile in a distant land, a mysterious figure lurks. "You may have been able to beat that guy, but you will never stand a chance against me" he says. Category:Blog posts